


Boys can make it hard

by CrimeOfTheCentury



Category: Music RPF, Todd Rundgren - Fandom, Utopia (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sleepy Cuddles, Snark, Todd's liberal use of the word slut, Vibrators, a little fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeOfTheCentury/pseuds/CrimeOfTheCentury
Summary: Kasim dares Todd to get him off as many times as possible in a night.





	Boys can make it hard

**Author's Note:**

> woawoawoawoaw babby's first smut fic they're proud of!!!

Still mostly clothed, Todd and Kasim somehow made their way to the bedroom during a particularly intense makeout session. Todd laid Kasim on the sheets, his legs dangling off the side. Kasim had his arms wrapped around Todd’s neck, and Todd’s face was buried in Kasim’s nape, kissing and gently biting his tender skin, his hands playing at Kasim’s nipples underneath his shirt. Todd straddled him between his legs, their crotches near inches of each other, held prison by their impossibly tight jeans.

Kasim wrapped his legs around Todd’s waist and pushed his hips into Todd’s, groaning happily from Todd’s touch. Todd responded by pushing Kasim up onto the rest of the bed, and climbed over him. Then began the frantic rush of disrobing each other in between kisses, shirts almost immediately discarded onto the floor and belts quickly becoming loose.

As expected Todd was not wearing underwear. When Todd’s pants slid off, only his hard cock sprang out, finally free of its restrictive denim pants. Kasim, however, was more modest, wearing a cute pair of briefs underneath his jeans, though tight against his growing erection. Todd grinned with excitement as he felt up Kasim’s body and planted kisses all over his chest, grinding his cock into Kasim’s crotch in anticipation.

“Hey Todd,” Kasim breathed, brushing his fingers though Todd’s soft hair. “I’ve got a challenge for you.”

“Mm,” Todd chirped and lifted his head to look back at Kas, cocking an eyebrow.

“I… I want you to make me cum as many times as possible,” Kasim gave Todd a seductive look, lidded eyes and smirking, his crooked fangs visible ever so slightly.

“Sure, why not?” Todd exchanged the seductive look. He lifted himself from Kasim and stood back up, and opened up a drawer in his dresser. Kasim sat up and watched him rummage through his belongings, admiring Todd’s slender figure and bubbly ass. Todd finally procured an unfamiliar device with a long cord attached to it, and at the other end, a sort of remote control. In his other hand, was a familiar yet ever handy bottle of lubricant. He returned to Kasim with these items in hand, and smiled slyly.

“What’s that?” Kasim pointed at the strange phallic shaped object with the cord attached to it, though he probably could guess what it was. Todd stood over Kasim and removed his underwear himself, throwing it over his shoulder and onto his dresser.

“It’s not important,” Todd grinned with excitement, his buck teeth poking out as he lubricated some fingers and climbed back onto Kasim.

“Don’t tease me like that, that thing’s going inside me isn’t it?” Kasim spread his legs willingly and lifted his hips so for Todd to access his behind. Todd locked Kasim into a kiss and stuck his lubricated fingers into Kasim, slowly moving them back and forth. Kasim responded with a reflexive groan and thrust of the hips, wrapping his arms around Todd once again, pulling him into his body. Todd smiled, Kasim was always very receptive to anal stimulation, and he was about to get a ton more.

After a few more seconds of prepping Kas, Todd slid his fingers out of him and wiped his hand off with a nearby towel. He then reached for the aforementioned phallic shaped object, and slapped a condom on it. “Easier to keep clean,” Todd mumbled. He then applied a liberal coating of lube to it, and looked back at Kasim, who was watching intently at Todd’s every move, eyes wide in anticipation.

“Ready?” Todd said as he retrieved the remote as well.

“Give it to me,” Kasim asserted.

Todd pushed the phallic object into Kasim’s ass, who squirmed with sensation, lifting his hips and gritting his teeth. Kasim felt the object rest directly on _just that right spot_ and groaned in delight. But now what?

Todd looked at the remote. It was a dial that went from zero to six. Todd never tried anything like this before, but he had an inkling of knowledge of how to use it. He turned the dial to the max, and as soon as he did, Kasim jerked his entire body and cried out. Todd gasped and quickly turned it back to zero. “Kaz?”

“Oh my god,” Kasim gasped. “Jesus… Jesus Christ.” He lifted his upper body off of the bed and caught his breath. “You got me a remote controlled vibrator?”

“Well yeah, I figured it would take some of the work off of me for once,” Todd shrugged, “was that too much?”

“Maybe a bit too much to start out with…” Kasim giggled. “What are you tryin’ to do, kill me via vibrator?”

“If it makes you shut up for once,” Todd smirked. “C’mere.” Todd climbed back onto Kasim, remote in hand. Kasim met him with an embrace and a sly look, pressing his stomach into Todd’s, skin against skin.

“I’ll talk all I want, Mr. Dictator of _U-to-pi-a_ ,” Kasim flashed a wild smile. Todd retaliated with a turn of the knob, sending vibrations throughout Kasim’s body. All Kasim could do was just gasp.

“You _listen_ when I tell you to shut up,” Todd sneered and grinded against Kasim’s body. Kasim regained control of himself and pushed back against Todd, rubbing cock against cock.

“Hnngh, it feels so good,” Kasim breathed, hand reaching down between their bodies and used his hand to rub both of them off. Todd brought his face to Kasim’s neck and sighed hot breaths against his collarbone, then kissing and suckling on his skin. Kasim moaned and grinded his body even harder against Todd, feeling himself getting closer and closer by the second. “Oh god, Todd…”

Todd responded by pushing his crotch into Kasim’s hand, pressing deeper into his hips and picking up the pace. With a free hand, he reached for the remote and turned it up a notch.

Kasim let out a breathless gasp and seized up in climax and clenched Todd’s body, cumming onto his stomach with intense bursts. Todd straightened up and rubbed himself off, aiming at Kasim’s face and mouth, who was in the middle of gasping and moaning. Todd’s hot load splattered on Kasim’s face and neck, a few drops landing in Kasim’s mouth, who immediately shot up when he tasted the salty fluid.

“Did you just--” Kasim gasped and sputtered, sitting up and looking at the mess of cum all over his chest. He wiped his chin off, catching his breath.

“Tonight’s gonna be messy, obviously,” Todd responded nonchalantly, appreciating Kasim’s cum splattered abdomen. “Better get used to it.”

Kasim shivered and bit his lip. “You fucking asshole,” He laughed. He suddenly grabbed Todd’s head, which took him by surprise, and pushed him into his belly, smearing Todd’s nose with sticky cum. “How about you clean it up for once?”

Todd wrestled out of Kasim’s grasp and shoved him back on the bed. “Fuck you, Kasim Sulton.” He pinned him down, but when he went to wipe off his face, Kasim grabbed his arm and wrestled him onto his back.

Todd rolled over and grabbed the remote, but Kasim slapped it out of his hand. “Nuh uh, play fair!” Kasim smiled. “How’s about you bottom for once?” Kasim grinned smugly at Todd.

“Not in a million fucking years, you slut,” Todd wrestled Kasim back onto his back, and noticed Kasim was already hard again. They were still young, it didn’t take them very long to spring back into action.

“Oh no, did I hit a nerve, dear sweet Rundgren sir?” Kasim scrunched his eyebrows. He squirmed under Todd’s grasp, the vibrations of the vibrator inside him making him feel all warm and happy inside, in turn making his erection harder.

“At least you know your place when you refer to me,” Todd again pinned Kasim to the bed, but much more firmly this time. His hands holding his wrists like handcuffs, and his legs wrapped like pretzels around Kasim’s, preventing him from moving. “Gotcha.”

“Urgh, let me go!” Kasim twisted and turned, but couldn’t break free. “Actually no, keep this up, this is turning me on.” He joked, eliciting a smile from Todd.

Todd stayed silent, watching Kasim squirm and struggle underneath his grasp, panting and gasping and letting out sweet little moans every time the vibrations pulsed _just right._

“Is- is this punishment- for all the times I- I played the wrong note?” Kasim said in between gasps and moans, his hips instinctively grinding against Todd, desperate for release.

“If you think so, sure. You’re my bassist and you listen to me,” Todd smirked, Kasim’s movements becoming more frantic and his breathing faster. Todd held onto him even tighter, watching Kas squirm and twist as each pulse of vibration sent him over the edge.

“F-Fuck!” Kasim threw his head back and closed his eyes as he thrust his entire body against Todd’s, ejaculating all over himself once again. He spasmed and cried out as he rode out his climax. His frantic thrusts turned into a gentle rocking of the hips as he flopped back and relaxed, his second orgasm of the night. “So good…” Kasim mumbled, wiping his brow.

“That’s number two,” Todd pointed out. “I wonder how long you can keep up?” Todd sat back upon the bed and leaned back on his arms.

“I’m not done yet,” Kasim sat up, shivering slightly from post climax. “It’s gonna take a lot more to put me to bed!” He smirked and crawled over to Todd, inches away from his face.

“Cute,” Todd remarked. He brought Kasim into a gentle kiss, guiding Kasim to sit on his lap. He winced as he sat down, vibrator still doing its thing inside of him, but sat comfortably in front of Todd, kissing and snuggling. Todd ran his hands down Kasim’s back, caressing his sides and massaging his hips. With a quick squeeze of his bottom, Kasim let out a squeak and immediately covered his mouth. Todd started to laugh.

“S...shut!” Kasim blushed, grimacing. Todd just laughed even harder. “I’ll slap you!”

“You don’t have the guts,” Todd teased, sticking his tongue out and blowing a raspberry.

“Watch me!” Kasim reached around Todd’s body and gave his perky ass a firm SLAP. Todd yelped. Kasim grinned triumphantly.

“Oh, now you’re gonna get it!” Todd wrestled Kasim to the bed again, laughing and giggling as they tossed each other around. Eventually they calmed down, holding each other in their arms. Todd gave Kasim a sweet smooch on the lips. “Are ya hard yet?” Todd’s voice lowered.

“It’s HARD not to be,” Kasim laughed, rubbing his body against Todd’s.

“That was a shit pun and you know it,” Todd pushed him away and laid back.

“Looks like you are too, don’t lie,” Kasim pointed at Todd’s large cock, and wrapped a hand around the shaft, beginning to rub him down. Todd let out an affirmative groan and reached over to Kasim’s erection and did the same.

“Mmm, kiss me, Todd,” Kasim whispered sweetly, leaning in for a kiss. Todd recepted the kiss, using his free hand to caress Kasim’s cheek gently. The two started to make out, kissing and sucking on each others’ lips while touching each others’ bodies. Todd took a moment from pleasuring Kasim to bring him back onto his lap, their erections rubbing against each other. Todd took a bit of lube into his palm and stroked both cocks with his large hands. Kasim groaned in his mouth and pushed his hips into Todd’s.

“God, you’re so fucking good,” Kasim moaned, draping his head on Todd’s shoulder. “I think we can turn it up a bit higher, yeah?”

“You think you can handle it, babe?” Todd growled seductively in Kasim’s ear.

Kasim shivered at the thought, and groped the sheets blindly until he grabbed the remote. Without looking, Kasim turned it up a notch and flinched at the more powerful vibrations.

“Oh, fuck,” Kasim gasped and clutched Todd’s back. Todd responded by stroking their lubed cocks even faster, panting as he felt himself come close to climax. The two of them grinded their hips against each other, frantically kissing each other in between moans until Kasim was the first to blow his load.

Kasim yelled out something barely legible as he climaxed on himself and Todd, shivering and gasping even more violently than last. His nails dug into Todd’s back and he cursed and swore, eventually letting go of Todd and falling back onto his back. Todd finished himself off a few seconds after, with a low “F-Fuck,” and jerking of the hips.

“T-That’s number three…” Kasim took his time to catch his breath, weakly holding up three fingers. Todd readjusted his sitting position and wiped his brow.

“Y’think you’ve had enough?” Todd asked, partially with anticipation and partially out of concern.

“Not yet,” Kasim still laid on his back, twitching intermittently from the vibrations. “Just… just gimme a sec…” He stared at the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan turn and turn, cool air brushing against his sweaty skin. He shook his head and sat back up. “Bring it on.”

“You slut,” Todd smirked.

“Says the one who never wears underwear,” Kasim shot back.

“It’s more comfortable, you wouldn’t know because you don’t have a huge cock like I do,” Todd crossed his arms smugly. “Do you know how hard it is to deal with?”

“I know how hard it is to take in my mouth, you wouldn’t know because you don’t SUCK DICK.” Kasim made the motions of a blow job. Todd slapped his hand.

“Well today’s your lucky day, Kas, cause I’m considering it,” Todd grinned.

“Wait, what?” Kasim gasped and watched as Todd lowered his face into Kasim’s crotch and took the tip of Kasim’s cock into his mouth. “Seriously?!” Kasim felt himself get hard again almost immediately.

Todd groaned, he wasn’t one for giving blowjobs, but he felt that Kasim deserved it at least once, since he was such a very good very nice _very cute_ bassist. He swirled his tongue on the tip and brushed his soft lips against his shaft. Kasim moaned happily.

“A-ah, good,” Kasim placed a hand on Todd’s head, who quickly swatted his hand away and cocked an eyebrow at him, dick in mouth. Todd tried to take Kasim’s length in his mouth, but after a few sucks, he made a face and spat it out.

“Jesus christ,” Todd gasped and wiped his mouth. “I wasn’t prepared for that.”

“Oh, the great and mighty Todd can’t suck a dick? What’s wrong, too big for ya?” Kasim smirked and waved his dick in Todd’s face.

“Fuck off, I’m doing this for you, you know,” Todd glared, “I just wasn’t expecting my gag reflex to be that sensitive…” he shook his head and took Kasim’s cock in his mouth again.

“Now you know how I feel,” Kasim leaned back and savored the moment. Todd was surprisingly skilled for a _‘guy who don’t suck dick’_ , using his mouth, lips, and tongue to tease and tantalize Kasim at every moment. It didn’t hurt that Todd had such soft plush lips either…

Todd grabbed the remote and turned it up another notch as he used his mouth to pleasure Kasim, who jerked his hips and moaned at the sudden burst of vibration. “This feels _amazing_ ,” Kasim slurred, head back and eyes closed. Todd stiffened, trying not to gag again as Kasim involuntarily started to rock his hips back and forth. Todd sucked and stroked his shaft with his tongue, trying to have some semblance of control as Kas sped up his movements and put his hand back on Todd’s head. Whatever.

Kasim pushed Todd’s face into his crotch and snapped his hips forward, swearing and gasping as he came for the fourth time that night. Todd felt Kasim’s hot ejaculate hit the back of his throat and almost gagged again, but held out just long enough to slide Kasim out of his mouth and take a breath.

Kasim laid on his back, his chest rising and falling with each audible breath he took. Todd gulped and draped his head down, hair cascading all around his face. “That’s four now,” Kasim held up a wobbly four fingers, then dropping his arm like a weight back onto the bed.

“Are you satisfied yet?” Todd wiped his brow and looked over at Kasim, who look pretty spent, though the vibrator working inside him still made him twitch and squirm.

“Fuck it, let’s go one more time,” Kasim sat up and shook his head, his shaggy beatle-esque mop top a complete frizz by now.

“Aren’t you a feisty one?” Todd recomposed himself and brushed the hair out of Kasim’s face and stared into his youthful brown eyes. “Never woulda’ thought that kid that joined our band on a whim would be so cute and sweet,” Todd murmured.

“I’m not a kid, Todd,” Kasim pointed out. “I’m a MAN.” He puffed his chest out.

“And belligerent,” Todd added. “But you’re a good bassist, maybe not as good as John Siegler, but I like ya.”

“You’re just gonna insult me like that after sucking my dick?” Kasim crossed his arms.

“I’m being honest,” Todd remarked seriously. “You’re not as good as him, but you are pretty cute, and your voice is perfect for Utopia.”

“Fine, whatever, at least I got a blowjob from the _almighty Rundgren_ ,” Kasim did some air quotes.

“Keep talking like that and it’ll be your last,” Todd threatened.

“Are you saying you’d do it again?”

“I’m saying if you keep up that snark the answer will be never.”

“So you’re saying you’d do it again!”

“Oh, now you’re gonna get it!” Todd grabbed the remote and turned it to the max. “How’s about this, huh?”

Kasim twitched and squirmed violently as the vibrations pulsed through his body with extreme vigor. In this moment, all he could do was gasp and moan, his hands groping his crotch until he got a hold of his cock and started to stroke himself again. Todd climbed over Kas and locked him into a kiss again, his hands wandering his entire body and playing with his nipples. Like before, he pressed his hips into Kasim’s and grinded against him, stimulating him further. Kasim couldn’t react much more, his arms weakly flailing around and grasping onto random parts of Todd’s body in a frantic attempt to hold onto him, but kept missing his mark.

Todd stopped kissing him and let Kasim whine incoherently from the pleasure unimpeded. He arched his back and yelled out something that sounded like a mix between “Todd!” “Oh my god!” and “Fuck!” but was mostly a mumble jumbled mess. Kasim shed tears as he came for the fifth time, pleasure overtaking his entire body as he used the last of his energy to grind against Todd. But Kasim didn’t feel himself cum, it felt… empty. When the waves of pleasure died down and Todd turned off the vibrator, he flopped back onto his back, spent.

“Five… five times…” Kasim stuttered, not even bothering to hold up any fingers this time. Todd looked over him in appreciation, smiling as Kasim laid there motionlessly, only the rise and fall of his chest signalling that he was still alive after all that fucking.

“I think you’re done,” Todd chuckled and helped Kasim remove the vibrator from inside him. He flinched as it came out, but relaxed immediately.

“I… I think I can go again,” Kasim tried to lift himself off the bed, but flopped back down.

Todd shook his head and grabbed a conveniently close-by towel. “Nah, you’re done,” Todd wiped off the mess they made from their bodies and threw the dirtied rag to the floor.

“Oh,” Kasim replied. Todd scooped him up, where Kasim went limp in his arms. “I love you,” he weakly rested his head on Todd’s chest.

“Love ya too, ya slut,” Todd smirked and laid down, bringing Kasim closer to him. He brushed aside the hair on his forehead and gave Kasim a kiss, who made a happy chirp in response. “You’re exhausted. Sleep.”

“Mmm,” Kasim mumbled and snuggled into Todd’s chest, his breathing slowing down as he fell asleep almost immediately in his arms. Todd grabbed a blanket and pulled it over them, keeping them warm for the rest of the night.


End file.
